His Reason
by xoSaffiRe
Summary: It's hard to say...but...when I'm with her...I feel...weird. Slight NejiHina. Oneshot.


This idea popped into my head yesterday and I just _had_ to write it down. Please give it a try. x3

Warning: hints of Hyuugacest, some OOC-ness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fic

**His Reason**

_It's hard to say...but...when I'm with her...I feel...weird. Slight NejiHina. Oneshot._

_---_

Hanabi knew something was wrong the moment her sister entered the room.

She was sitting on the bed, cleaning her kunai out of boredom when Hinata walked - no, more like _dragged_ herself in. The older girl still greeted her like usual with a small smile tugging at her lips. But one could easily tell the smile was forced, especially when Hinata was the one presenting it. There was no real enthusiasm in her greeting, either.

"Oneesan, what's wrong?"

She considered it for a moment as she bit on her lips and played with the sleeves of her coat; a trait Hinata always did whenever she was feeling nervous. "N-Neji-niisan..." Ah, so it was about_ that person_. "H-he didn't show up for t-training today." There was a small pause, and then Hinata continued. "D-do you think..." When she looked up again, her little sister had already vanished.

---

Hanabi marched into the room, and was surprised to see the Hyuuga sitting on the edge of his bed, seemingly lost in thoughts. His pair of white eyes gazed into nothingness, and his normally beautiful and straight hair had been disheveled. But what surprised her the most was to see Neji still dressed in his pajamas.

It was already past five! Had he been sleeping all this time while oneesan was waiting for him at the training ground?

The thought did nothing but inflate her anger. "You!" At the sound of her blatant voice, he snapped out of his thoughts and glanced upward. She began making her way toward the long-haired boy. "How dare you?!"

Rather than replying, he gave her a questioning look. _Pff, as if he didn't know what she was talking about! _

"Why didn't you go train with oneesan today?!"

"I'm a little tired." He replied impassively. Well, he _did_ seem exhausted, especially with those heavy bags underneath his eyes. But that was no excuse to miss the training session he had been having with Hinata for the past months.

"C'mon! You're gonna go apologize to her!" She pulled on one of his arms and attempted to drag him out of the room. However, Neji was far stronger than her, even when he wasn't fighting back. In fact, he hadn't even budged an inch.

Knowing her loss, Hanabi decided to give in and let go. "What's wrong with you?" She asked out of irritation, placing both her hands on her hips.

He sighed in return and buried his head underneath his arms. "I don't really wanna see her right now."

_Eh? _"Why not?" She asked with a fair amount of interest. "Did you two get into a fight?"

He shook his head and released another sigh.

"Are you okay?" It wasn't concern, but rather curiosity. As far as she could tell, Neji and Hinata had been getting along just fine for the past few months. Now that she had gotten over Naruto, Hanabi could see that her sister was growing quite fond of the Hyuuga genius...much to her dismay.

After a few minutes, his head was brought back up, and he looked at her once again. "It's just...there's something strange about Hinata-sama."

She wasn't really expecting such a reply. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you see..." If the situation was different, Hanabi would've laughed at the troubled face Neji was expressing. Never before had she seen him in such a way. She oughta remember this day forever. "It's hard to say...but...when I'm with her..." His voice was low and uncertain. He was also having difficulties choosing his words. Oh boy, could it really get any better than this?

"I feel..._weird_."

"...Weird?"

He nodded. "There's like a...a tingling sensation...and I feel somewhat...nervous." He ended the sentence awkwardly, and asked in such an innocent and out-of-character voice that it made Hanabi want to laugh out loud. "Is it also like that with you?"

She stayed still and quiet for a long, _long _time, looking at the boy before her with widened eyes and mouth hung open.

Finally, Hanabi cleared her throat.

"So...you feel weird around oneesan, is that it?" He nodded, and she continued. "Well, it's nothing to worry about, really. Happens to everyone."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It'll be gone after a while. Don't worry about it, and just continue on with your training." He nodded dumbly as the girl gave him a few pats on the shoulder. "Well then, I'll be leaving now." She walked out of the room with a newly-found radiation emitting from her eyes.

_Well, who would've thought?_

It would be a while before the _so-called _Hyuuga genius could figure out his feelings, and Hanabi had no intention of helping him. Just let him endure it. After all, he deserved a little payback for all those times he beat _and_ humiliated her in front of Hiashi.

**End of Story**

I like Hanabi. xD Too bad she barely has any screentime...

Well, did you like it? Hate it? Anything? Review and give me your comments. Constructive criticisms highly welcomed. Flames? I simply ignore them, so don't waste your time.


End file.
